Just Dance 2017
Just Dance 2017 is the eighth game in the main series of Just Dance. It was released in the Fall of 2016 for the PC, Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One. It was later released on the Nintendo Switch in the Spring of 2017. A Gold Edition of the game containing 3 months worth of the Just Dance Unlimited service is also available. Overview Just Dance 2017 is a game where players mimic coaches performing to songs for points. At the end of the song, the player who earns the most points wins. In Just Dance 2017, there are seven tabs available showing off what the game has to offer *Just Dance - The standard mode of gameplay. Within the mode are two sub-modes: Rival and Co-Op. Rival pits players against one another while Co-Op pits players for one another to collect all of the gems before the songs end. *Just Dance Machine - A story-esque mode where players have to get aliens back to their home planet by fueling up their spaceship. This is done by performing to different styles of dance. *World Dance Floor - An online mode where players can go against one another in real time. Absent from the last game, it has been enhanced with various challenges including tournaments, Spotlights where players try to beat a featured person's score, and boss battles. *Dance Quest - A mode where players go against AIs to become first in missions consisting of three dances to complete. *Sweat + Playlists - A workout mode that traks kCal for progress. It can be done in a free-for-all manner or in a playlist strung by the player. *World Video Challenge - A mode where players try to beat other players' scores they have done while playing the game. In the mode, a display of the opponent dancing can be seen, and scores can also be submitted for other players in an attempt to beat them. *Just Dance TV - A gallery of autodances (small clips of players dancing) and other videos on display, showing off the in and outs of the community of Just Dance. Autodances are formed once the player is done performing, and they can be edited with various effects. They then can be shared to Just Dance TV for others to view. They can also be shared to Facebook. *Just Dance Unlimited - A tab explaining and offering access to Just Dance Unlimited, a streaming service where players can dance to 400 songs, including tracks new to the series. New features to the series are skins, background for avatars, a search feature for easier navigation of songs, and a leveling system where players earn experience by progressing through the game. Skins, alongside avatars, can be used towards the player's profile, which displays various statisics of their experience. Chinese Version The Chinese Version is aligned with that of its main counterpart, but there are a few differences between them. The Chinese Version lacks internet connectivity, making options such as the Just Dance Unlimited service unavailable and the World Dance Floor unavailable. Mashups are also removed in this version. Songs In addition to these songs, there are songs that can be played once they are unlocked through the Ubisoft Club. Alternates The alternate dances in this game are unlocked using Mojo Coins. The table below indicates how much each alternate dance costs in the game. Mashups All of the mashups, aside from Scream & Shout, are only playable through the Just Dance Unlimited service, through a subscription is not required to play them. VIP Made VIP Mades are dances similar to VIPs from Just Dance 2015. These dances involve popular celebrities doing routines from the game. These VIP Mades are only available in certain countries through the Just Dance Unlimited service. Ubisoft Club Gallery More images can be seen at Just Dance 2017/Gallery 2017Banner2.PNG JustDance2017CoverPAL.png|PAL Boxart Trivia *The mashup for Cheap Thrills uses the same theme as the mashup for Blame (Sunglasses) *Despite being covered, I Love Rock 'N' Roll, Last Christmas, and What Is Love use their original versions in autodances. (They are only heard when they are shared, not when they are initially created) *On the Nintendo Switch version, when a player lands on I Love Rock 'N' Roll in the menu, the starting point of the music is at the chorus. This is different from all of the other versions. In those versions, the starting point of the music is at the beginning of the song. **This change also occurs in Just Dance Now and the Just Dance Unlimited service *The removal of DADDY in the Chinese Version appears to have been done as a result of China banning Korean pop culture in its country due to South Korea's involvement in THAAD, (Terminal High Altitude Area Defense) a system that is designed to take down missiles that are in its terminal, or final, stage. While it since been lifted, it has never been implemented back. **The second back-up dancer for the Classic Version of DADDY still appears in the menu, showing up under the "Just Dance" mode and on the loading screen for said mode. **As a result, Dance Quests that had DADDY were replaced with others dances. *Two demos for the game were available for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One. One included Sorry while the other include Watch Me (Whip/ Nae Nae) (Both Classic Versions) Category:Videogames in the series